


坠落之前 Before The Fall

by anntx



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, 精灵宝钻
Genre: M/M, 部分二设/参考游戏设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anntx/pseuds/anntx
Summary: 末日终战时的Melkor、Mairon和Telperinquar。坠落之前，或可伸手握束光。
Relationships: Annatar/Celebrimbor | Telperinquar, Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Morgoth将要归来了。

这则传闻并非出自他多年前创立、现今威名犹存的安格班，他们会更恭敬的说：Melkor大人即将君临阿尔达；这也不是次生子女口耳相传的神话终于迎来了末章，他们喜爱更和乐的故事结局：从此，人们幸福地生活在一起。这消息由一位牧羊人捕风捉影的见闻开始，在短短三十日如乘Manwe之风传遍整座大陆，究其原因 ，只在那超乎寻常却更添确凿的佐证：那位云顶之上的维拉，Manwe，他的使者Thorondor率领其族群重新出现在阿尔达上空，长时间地徘徊巡视。一位牧羊人这样说、一位铁匠这样说、一位游吟诗人这样说、一位骑士这样说……直到所有人都这样说：Morgoth将要归来了。

自然之风吹拂每一个角落，包括阳光不曾透进的安格班。那位力量在岩浆中消融的、失败的魔君Sauron，自然也不会错过。但在这个故事里，我们更多使用他沉寂多年的最初的名字：Mairon。

Mairon对这则消息的重视程度甚至超越他本人所想象。他欣喜若狂，如最虔诚的信徒，在主人回归前开始预备一切应有的献礼，只求睽违多时的大能者在重临时或许能投来赞许的眼神。但他也心有余悸，唯恐这是狡猾维拉的诱饵、或是残存精灵的阴谋。于是他暗中派出奥克，令他们分散而行，以暗夜为遮蔽，在大陆四处探听传闻——直到这一天，他听见熟悉又陌生的声音低低呼唤他：Mairon。

那声音似乎来自身后，但此时大殿内空无一人；那声音又像来自心底，他试图再次感知却一无所获。那并非一声求救，也不含怒气，与他想象中关于失败的斥责相去甚远。但他对这语气并不陌生——在漫长的时光以前，在贝烈瑞安德尚存，桑戈洛锥姆山峰仍屹立中洲时，是Melkor带领他走向新的世界。他在向往的新世界里跌跌撞撞、磕磕绊绊地探索一切，而他的主人以出乎预料的耐心行在前方引导，只在他跌倒在地时回过头，用叹息般的语调轻声呼唤：Mairon。

这意味不明的言语被他擅自当作鼓励，并从中汲取再次挣扎爬起的力量。这声呼唤一路伴随他成长为横扫纳国斯隆德的魔君Sauron，彼时他的主人已不会时时在面前为他指引方向，而他的步履愈加稳健，也学会以彻夜的筹谋代替横冲直撞。与此同时，Mairon日渐沉迷于向主人献上战果的瞬间，又或许是他终于在连年的征伐中感知到完成任务之外的乐趣，他不再依赖那低语一次次站起，以至在贝烈瑞安德目睹安卡拉刚的坠落，远远望见为安盖诺尔所缚的主人坠入虚空时，才惊觉这声音如此久违——  
Melkor被投入虚空之境的那个瞬间，他藏匿于已成废墟的桑戈洛锥姆下，清晰听见了主人最后的低语：Mairon。

那声调与当年一般无二，如同主人就在他耳畔轻轻叹息。Mairon却如梦方醒，明白至此以后的数个纪元，在毁灭精灵与维拉前，在他或主人打破牢笼前，这一声私语是Melkor最后留下的礼物，而他已经失去再次听见的机会。


	2. Chapter 2

Mairon的确在听见那声音的瞬间僵住了。他缓缓扭头的同时几乎错觉脊椎在发出年久失修的刺耳摩擦声，或许这是千百年来给予这位堕落迈雅致命一击的最佳时刻。令人惋惜又庆幸的，此时大殿内确实空无一人。稍纵即逝的低语如同渴望太久而生出的错觉，缥缈虚幻却让人无限留恋。  
但Mairon并不打算将它置之不顾。他坚信、或是不得不坚信，那声音的确来自他的主人。Mairon即刻传信召回了所有分散各地的奥克，转而将全部心神投入了一件事——贝烈瑞安德，那片沉没的大陆。如果Melkor的回归已成定局，那么当年耻辱败局的遗迹会是他昭告阿尔达的不二选择：没有牢笼能困住Eru之下最强的爱奴，Melkor的大军将再次袭卷中洲。  
  
伴随或许落空的期待与微妙的怀念，Mairon以他过人的天赋与力量穿越洛斯蓝和多瑞亚斯，先于安格班的大军到达了贝烈盖尔海岸。如今残存的零星岛屿甚至无法勾勒出当年贝烈瑞安德版图的大致轮廓，但Mairon长久地停留在礁石边，任海风吹拂他的长发，沉默着将目光投向未知的虚空——贝烈瑞安德并不是回忆的起点，他的故事，Melkor和他的故事，开始于贝烈盖尔海的另一端。  
与Melkor初次相遇时的Mairon并无传统印象中迈雅的优雅，几乎称得上狼狈。他方才结束与同伴的又一次争执，为执念无人理解而怒气冲冲，加之Aule随之而来的斥责，无疑更使他恼火。短视的、安逸的工匠是无法打造出超越现有技艺的作品的，Mairon如此坚信，更暗自下定决心终有一日要离开维林诺。  
力量足以带他离开的人适时出现了。在撞上Melkor的瞬间Mairon便意识到这是传闻中的“黑暗大敌”，但他抬起头，对上了一双了然的眼睛。Melkor的瞳仁是纯然的黑色，却远非机械镶嵌的黑曜石可比。那双眼睛冰冷却深邃，让Mairon无可自制的妄图沉溺其中一探究竟。恍惚间他看见眼前人双唇微动，一个声音告诉他，“我会让你打造出绝伦的作品”。  
Mairon知道那是真的。  
长久以来，Mairon心知自己如同离群的向日葵，而Aule是维林诺的太阳。众多迈雅与精灵凭着趋光本能般聚集在Aule周围，向阳而生再自然不过，但Mairon始终无法融入其间。那夺目的光让他觉得刺眼，让他错觉自己正被灼伤。Mairon曾困惑是否Eru将他放错了位置，因而独自一人苦苦探寻，终于在这一天，他找到了。  
他找到了属于他的，阴暗的太阳*。  
  
Melkor的确如他所说，以超凡的技艺与思维指点Mairon精进。离开维林诺的第一个月里，Mairon不曾踏出乌图姆诺的锻造间半步。较之初遇时恍如魔咒的低语，Melkor随后展现的一切更令他心悦诚服。在心有自知前他的全部身心已经无条件信任Melkor，他心甘情愿俯首称臣，视Melkor为他的导师、他的主人、他毕生追寻的光。  
而他的太阳已经被遮蔽太久。  
乌图姆诺的锻造间早已不存，他怀着不明心思在桑戈洛锥姆山中仿造的复制品也只余一片废墟。偶尔的闲暇时Mairon会质疑身为迈雅的记忆能力，疑心脑海中浮现的昔日画面发生在乌图姆诺或桑戈洛锥姆，又或许那从未发生，是他无意间迫使记忆添改了关于Melkor的故事。  
Mairon就这样如一尊雕像矗立岸边，沉浸于过于久远前的回忆。周遭的潮汐翻涌、风向疾缓变幻无端更胜以往，却丝毫无法干扰这位迈雅。直到夕阳的最后一束光也消失在地平线下，Mairon才眼神一凝，似梦初觉，紧紧盯住海面上突兀出现、似有不断扩张趋向的漩涡。心有所感般的，他徐徐抬起头放远视线，眼神在遥遥的半空中的飘忽不定，最终定格于漩涡之上的一点。仿佛是回应他的目光与期盼，傍晚的昏暗光线在半空中扭曲，途径的海鸥也远远绕过这片海域。异样翻涌的海面上水汽蒸腾，又在半空中如入虚境消失殆尽。  
Mairon心如擂鼓，意识中模糊的认知让他隐约有了猜测，但数个纪元的等待中已经有太多错觉，他几乎是不可置信的盯着远处半空中的光线，看他们扭曲转折，最终拼凑为那个熟悉的虚影。  
Melkor，Eru之下最强大的力量，重临他的王国了。  
  
  
  
*“阴暗的太阳”参考《贤者之爱》泽村直巳的告白。  



	3. Chapter 3

Melkor其实心情不坏。  
当然，他知道他的小狗忐忑不安。无非是关于仅有一人出现的迎接、迟到的安格班大军、身为迈雅大为衰退的力量、屈居一隅式微的安格班……诸如此类。但Melkor并不很在意。要知道，他姑且称之为手足的维拉们正蜷居于维林诺，苦心筹谋着再次将他押入虚空。而他那无能的兄长？或许正站在塔尼魁提尔山巅注视这一切发生。较之贝烈盖尔海另一端的闹剧，他在回到贝烈瑞安德的瞬间便看见忠心耿耿的小狗守候在岸边，那喜不自胜又极力平复心绪的模样几乎让他感到欣慰了。  
但他的小狗——或者应该介绍为Sauron，他座下最强大也最被信任的仆从，尽管Melkor对这个声名赫赫的称呼一向没什么兴趣，他从未计划给小狗换上Mairon以外的名字——似乎没还没接受眼前的境况，自他落在海岸后便默默缀在身后一步的距离，不近不远、如影随形。Melkor认为Mairon大概自视甚高，才会为自己担上安格班衰微的责任。事实上，他不曾以为Mairon能够继承他的宏图。这是他的王国、他的战争、他的乐章——而Mairon，Mairon更像是意外合衬的音符，他不介意抬手将Mairon放在正确的位置，但也无心为一段旋律思虑更多。他将令万物臣服，为此从不容视线滞于一处。  
让Melkor注意的是，Mairon连踩过沙砾的脚步也小心翼翼控制着声响，却毫不掩饰地将探寻的目光投向自己。  
这多少使Melkor好奇自己在虚空之境的破坏是否打乱了阿尔达的秩序，以至他费尽心思的“回归”不仅回到了过去的地点，还回到了过去的时间。一样的审慎与好奇，一样克制的脚步，一样追随着他的目光……即使是作为主人的Melkor，也很难评价身后的小狗和他刚捡回乌图姆诺时有多少差别。这块从Aule手中逃离，又滚落在他身侧的原石，稍作打磨便已展现出光彩的天赋。纵然对Mairon的指点不过临时起意，Melkor也不得不承认，他的确拥有超越平庸迈雅的天资。Mairon的眼中燃烧着不曾息止的欲望，Melkor知道是那让Aule心生不满。可Mairon的野心是如此珍贵，理应由懂得欣赏的人亲手解放——Melkor喜爱那眼神，在狼狈不堪时也倔强而坚定。那时的Mairon让他想起Orome的猎犬，尽管他们厌恶着彼此。  
于是Melkor想，我也需要一只小狗。  
  
但现在的小狗似乎过于安静了。Melkor在走过了残存的贝烈瑞安德遗迹后终于意识到这一点。他站在破败的希姆凛峰顶，尽情享受久违的夜晚海风，又为小狗突兀的情绪落差感到疑惑。  
“Mairon，”Melkor还是叹息着转过身，这次可以耐心点，他想，随即注意到小狗的瞳仁因惊吓而骤然紧缩。Mairon则在回过神的瞬间屈膝触地，如往日一般向他的主人俯身行礼。现在Melkor只能看见一个金色的发顶了。  
接下来是一段静默的时间，Melkor垂下头，对着那个金色发旋思考着小狗的不对劲，而Mairon感知到Melkor视线的停留，一动不动地盯着靴尖安静等待下文。这并不是寻常的沉默，所幸Melkor计划付诸的耐心还未用尽，于是Mairon终于听见他的主人再次开口：  
“回到安格班以前，不打算说些什么吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

关于Morgoth的传闻也随着风吹进了曼督斯神殿。  
起初，大多数精灵将这消息视作空穴来风。但知识渊博的Finwe以其敏锐的直觉意识到星辰的轨迹或许迁移，而诺多族的命运已然迎来又一次注定的转折。  
于是，经过深思的Finwe慎重地向他的两个孩子提及此事，阐述了自己的忧虑。但在他的长子Feanor心中，复仇的火焰从不曾减退熄灭。Feanor在父亲与Fingolfin——他仍嘲讽为“半种”——面前大声宣布：“那么我期待他的回归！我将打造拥有无匹锋芒的宝剑，再次痛击于他，让仇敌滚出诺多的领土！”随后他便离开了。Finwe对此感到无可奈何，仅希望能再次劝说他的长子，叮嘱他做下更充分的准备。  
而Finwe的次子Fingolfin，另一位曾经的诺多至高王，察觉了父亲的深意。他在回到自己的居所后召来儿子和女儿，向他们更为详尽地讲述预言中关于末日终战的一切。最初得知或可重返阿尔达，孩子们都为将与他们的母亲重逢而欣悦，尚且年幼便与亲族分离的Argon更是如此。但Fingolfin以严厉的口吻嘱咐儿女们，告诫他们不可轻忽与黑暗大敌的最终之战。谈话的最后，Fingolfin对他的孩子说：“所有的诺多族人都将卷入这场战争，去提醒你们的堂兄弟预备迎战吧。”因此四个孩子在商议过后，又派出Fingon与Aredhel，请他们前去将消息告知那些与他们一般灵魂停留于曼督斯的手足，Feanor与Finarfin的孩子。  
  
Fingon与Aredhel的劝说并非一帆风顺。尽管长兄Maedhros率先接受了他们的善意，但Celegorm与Curufin起初并不愿听取来自Fingolfin家族的建议，他们的态度与Feanor相仿，甚至更添偏执。幸而Fingon与Aredhel谨记父亲的嘱咐，再次向他们阐明末日终战的影响，而Maedhros也一同前来，最终说服了他的兄弟。  
与此同时，Fingon与Aredhel也传信给他们的孩子。如Fingolfin对他们所做的，他们告知了自己所知晓的一切。Gil-galad就是在这期间了解了更多关于预言的秘辛。他在获知消息的第一时间想到了Telperinquar，四散凋零的亲族中他与这位费诺里安最为亲近，因而也通晓好友与Curufin的长年不睦。于是Gil-galad在第二天清晨亲自来到Telperinquar的居所，希望能与他探讨未来的计划。  
  
Telperinquar对曼督斯愈演愈烈的传言并不关心。但这一天，在得知Ereinion的到来以前他便惊醒了。  
他在梦中身不由己地颠簸震荡，似乎行在起伏不定的崎岖山路。四周的嘈杂声响近在耳边却隐晦模糊，他无法分辨出究竟是何种语言。他仿佛筋疲力尽，以至于无法抬起一根手指触摸周围。Telperinquar只得在朦胧的思绪中奋力挣扎，直到控制着眼睑睁开。他缓缓转动眼球，望见暗红色的天空——不，眼前是尚未干涸的血迹，只是不知来自自己或他人。  
Telperinquar再度移开了视线。这一次他终于发觉自己身处半空，他垂下头，目之所及是黑压压一片望不见尽头的奥克大军。于是他意识到这是又一个关于死亡之后的梦境，而此刻他正被挂在魔君Sauron的战旗上。  
Telperinquar不再犹豫，挣扎着拼尽全身力气直直面朝着旗杆的尖锐顶端撞去。

他醒来了。  



	5. Chapter 5

Telperinquar不是第一次从这样的梦中醒来。  
停留在曼督斯的数百年间，他屡屡在夜幕低垂时流连于荣光未改的珠宝大厅与格蓝都因河岸的冬青林间，也无数次从魔多阴暗潮湿的地牢与满目疮痍的伊瑞詹中挣扎解脱。  
这些都随着他相伴四百年的挚友一同侵占他的梦境。  
  
Telperinquar仍记得初见时自称赠礼之主的迈雅，连同他微微躬身时垂落耳际，在清晨阳光下熠熠闪耀的金发。那时他并不信任这突兀造访的外来者，对所谓“维拉的使者”同样不以为意。较之早已背离的大能者，Telperinquar更喜爱与协会中意气相投的精灵工匠交流。他在来到伊瑞詹不久便因探寻秘银而与东面墨瑞亚的矮人结识，因此也与Narvi交好，并共同建造了沟通双方领地的都林之门。另一个事实是，Telperinquar在得见其人前便已知晓Annatar的名字。洛丝罗瑞恩与林顿的白鸽先一步衔信而来，传达了Galadriel与Ereinion的忠告。  
可Annatar向他献上了出乎意料的见面礼。并非是那柄小巧精致的锻造锤打动了Telperinquar——他的确在日后异常珍视，仅在铸造十九枚无可替代的戒指时使用——Annatar在进入珠宝大厅的第一刻注意到他尚未完成的埃莱萨。Telperinquar本不愿将粗略的半成品示人，但Annatar一语道破他的不足，随即给出的建议也鞭辟入里，并表示自己愿意提供帮助。Telperinquar不反感这样一阵见血的直白，他喜爱此时坦然相告的Annatar胜过满口维林诺荣光的使者。而无论作为诺多族的工匠或伊瑞詹的领主，他不会拒绝带来真知灼见的宾客。  
于是冬青之主的座上宾很快得到了珠宝匠协会与伊瑞詹的认同。精灵工匠们在赠礼之主的指点下掌握了更多更精巧的技术，Annatar所教授的知识，也使得Telperinquar拥有超越寻常理念的深远见地。在不知不觉间，他们几乎将赠礼之主的指导奉为圭臬。  
即使在锻造间之外，Annatar同样给予他旁人不曾触及的理解。Annatar信任他的能为，鼓励他打造超越传说中的祖辈的作品，这愿景与Telperinquar长久以来的梦想不谋而合。他极少向其余工匠提及此事，大多原因在于无论何处的精灵们总是仰望着Silmarils的光辉，但为费诺里安，Telperinquar渴望触及它，乃至超越它。而Annatar向他表达了真诚的支持。此时的Telperinquar已将Annatar称作“唯一的挚友”，他为两人之间思想的共振感到愉快，甚至认为Annatar即是与他灵魂契合的命定之人。  
  
但好景不长。泰尔佩瑞安与劳瑞林光芒早已消散，伊瑞詹的荣光时代则更为短暂。在至尊魔戒铸造完成的同时，伊瑞詹的精灵们察觉了Sauron的阴谋。但他们醒悟得太迟，Telperinquar只得将精灵三戒秘密送予Galadriel与Ereinion，转而投入了与Sauron的战争。  
令人遗憾的是，来自魔多的哥布林大军横扫了伊瑞詹。交战的最后Telperinquar留在珠宝大厅内，如他的先祖般独自迎战魔君。至尊魔戒使Sauron的力量更为强大，Telperinquar在战斗中终于意识到自己铸就了怎样的魔鬼。他无力阻挡或收回这股力量，力尽昏死后被生擒回魔多。  
而Sauron不愿放弃未完全的力量，不断折磨拷打Telperinquar，企图从他口中得知精灵三戒的下落。被锁链束缚的精灵不置一词，以死一般的沉默抵抗黑暗魔君的贪婪。  
直到生命的最后时刻，Telperinquar看见一只手摊开在他面前，掌心躺着他再熟悉不过的一柄小锤。接着他听见Sauron的声音对他低语，诱惑着他说出精灵三戒的下落：“Telpe、Telpe，为什么呢？为什么不愿将力量与指引你的挚友分享？那些愚蠢的精灵连你的渴望也不明白，怎么会懂得欣赏你的作品？”  
Telperinquar在那一刻暴怒了。他用尽全身气力挣动锁链，近乎疯狂地诅咒Saurou将得到更为凄惨的下场。他口不择言，徒劳地一步步爬向近在眼前的魔君，青筋毕露的双拳频频落空又再次挥出，在喉咙中发出模糊的嘶哑咒骂，仿佛压抑多时的仇恨只为累积在这一刻爆发。  
但最终Telperinquar安静了下来。他望着Sauron漆黑的铁面陡然顿住，随即如断线的木偶般跪倒在地。他垂着头沉默良久，终于嘲讽似的发出了一声短促轻笑。Telperinquar已无力支撑自己再次站起，却仍是缓缓抬起头，用不再清澈闪耀的双眼紧紧盯着Sauron开口：  
“你不是他，你是魔君Sauron。”*  
  
Sauron显然为这句话感到困惑了，而他恶劣的好奇也在这一刻燃起火花。他知道精灵的视线仍不曾离开自己，是以特地在满怀恶意的视线下一点点改换作美善的皮囊——Telperinquar在历经数月的折磨后，见到了他容颜未改又面目全非的挚友。  
但他并不打算承认什么。Telperinquar仅仅是抿起干燥的嘴唇，望着昔日挚友拿着熟悉的赠礼一步步接近，接着——他无比珍重的、曾属于他的赠礼，落在了他自己胸口。  
一次又一次。  
  
Telperinquar在恍惚中望见了阔别许久的父亲与伯父，不再清明的意识仍隐约明白自己将要归入曼督斯殿堂。于是他放松下来，几乎为即将逃离身处的这一切感到庆幸。  
他不知道即使灵魂逃离，自己仍会困于过往一切。  
  
但Ereinion来了，将他从无休止的回忆中暂且解救出来。  
他们未及深谈，便得到了Namo的召唤——与所有身处曼督斯神殿的亡灵一般。  
Namo以庄严的口吻正式宣告了末日终战的来临。在他掌管下的精灵与矮人即刻起将得以重回他们的故乡阿尔达，共同迎接最后的战役。  
久违的，Telperinquar再次感知到他燃烧在血液中的火焰，他身为火之魂魄后裔的证明。他迫不及待地踏出曼督斯，踩在故乡的土地上呼吸新鲜的空气。阿尔达此时正值清晨，柔和的阳光洒落在他眼前，和煦而温暖。  
  
Telperinquar忽然想，这很像那天清晨的阳光，还有拂过他脸颊的金色长发。  
  
  
  
*捏他“你不是他，你是凯旋侯”。


	6. Chapter 6

Mairon不知道该和主人说些什么。  
Melkor在那句话之后恢复了惯有的沉默，颇为自得地巡视过故地便朝着安格班的方向启程。他未作多余的交代：小狗自然会听话地跟他回家。而Mairon也的确紧随在他身后，经过片刻的寂静——他尝试揣测主人的意图，这显然失败了——开始以干巴巴的语气汇报Melkor落入虚空这些年的安格班事迹，乃至阿尔达历史。  
这不是个明智的选择，Mairon很快意识到这一点。他相信Melkor也如此认为，以至他最终因无法忍受自己的苍白冗词而闭上嘴时，Melkor并未对突兀的沉寂作出任何反应。  
Mairon为自己的愚蠢悔之不及：Melkor当然不需要通过他了解自己的王国。无论身处何处，他不该质疑主人对领地的掌控。  
于是他们默然无语地回到安格班，仿佛这仅是一次寻常远征的结束，而非时隔数个纪元的重逢。Mairon对此不以为意，他从多年前起习惯了注视Melkor的背影，追随主人于他是刻入骨髓的本能。人们在仰望太阳时习以为常，被那光芒刺伤也一并接受，而Melkor，Melkor就是照耀他的红日。Mairon从不奢望触及主人，追赶的步伐也恪守着距离。愤怒之战过后他的一切筹谋不过为了挥散阴云，再次得见独属Melkor的辉煌。  
  
贝烈瑞安德的插曲很快被Mairon抛之脑后，更为紧迫的消息出现在传回安格班的信中——消逝在传说中的诺多族重新出现了。Mairon知晓Eru预言中的末日终战，既然主人已经回归，这不算意外的消息并未使他烦恼。但信的末尾却提及荒芜已久的伊瑞詹，有关驻地的情报中一个意料之外的名字忽然映入眼帘。  
Telperinquar…Telpe……Mairon停了下来，反复咀嚼这熟悉又陌生的发音。  
身为迈雅的记忆能力使他从未忘却过往发生的一切，中洲的历史在他脑中如同字迹清晰的书页。但Telperinquar的名字如一道闪电，落在他久未回首的过去，照亮了他未曾注意的角落。Mairon惊觉自己对关于这位费诺里安的一切记忆犹新，甚至能描绘出珠宝大厅第三间左侧饰架上那枚埃莱萨隐蔽的瑕疵。  
他不曾留意努门诺尔的蒙昧国王在王冠上嵌了多少颗宝石，因此也更加好奇他曾经的“挚友”为何在回忆中留下了如此浓墨重彩的一笔。  
  
如果非深究不可，Mairon其实不懂Telperinquar。他一度认为自己对这位精灵已经了解透彻，如同对Ar-Pharazon做的那样，比起发现宝石的缺陷，他更善于利用心灵的瑕疵。Ar-Pharazon输给了贪婪，而Telperinquar的野心正符合Mairon的要求。  
Mairon欣赏Telperinquar眼中燃烧的欲望，某一瞬间让他想起身处维林诺的时光。他几乎是下意识地改变了计划，在更多斟酌之前换下了满口荣光与礼节的“使者”身份，转而以更熟稔的方式获取冬青之主的信任——或者换一种直接的说法，Mairon回忆着在乌图姆诺的锻造间里Melkor的样子，尝试学习他的立场，粗浅地模仿他的身影，以他的方式指引伊瑞詹的精灵。  
这实在是毫无准备的一次冒险，幸而Mairon的直觉赢得了这场豪赌。  
  
但Mairon仍不明白Telperinquar。关于他在严刑拷打与极尽羞辱下的缄默，关于他宁可放弃梦想也不愿接受来自魔多的赠礼，关于他听见挚友一词意外的愤怒，更多关于他最后的遗言。  
Mairon记得满身血污的精灵瘫倒在地牢的石板上，用微不可闻的声音反驳他，“你不是他”。即使他蓄意改换名为Annatar的善美皮囊，精灵也死死咬定这句话，拒绝承认他作为Annatar的一切。  
直到死去。  
于是Mairon的不明白变成了无解的问题。这个疑问伴随他至今，不曾得到他人的解答也不曾被遗忘，仅仅被漫长的时光积压在记忆深处，直到这一天随着Telperinquar的名字破土而出。Mairon发觉自己仍然好奇Telperinquar的否定由来何处。他想知道现在的Telperinquar见到Annatar又会作何反应，是否依然否认Sauron曾是冬青之主的挚友。  
  
也许该回到伊瑞詹看看，Mairon想。  



	7. Chapter 7

在整个中洲大陆都陷入战前的紧张氛围时，请求率领一次远征并不显得失常，更像是无愧于Melkor的得力仆人这一称号的正确选择。而Mairon拥有比好奇心更恰当的理由——在分散各处的精灵中，他唯独与Telperinquar朝夕相处长达四百年。他们有过最深刻的交流，也曾对立在战场两端。如果Melkor不愿错失那片埋藏秘银的土地，不会有比征服过伊瑞詹与其领主的Mairon更适合的人选。  
于是Mairon在读过信的第二天便向他的主人直言请战——以正式的理由。他并不认为自己些微的好奇心值得主人留意，也不曾察觉这隐瞒背后或许微妙的意味。事实是，Mairon从未意识到世间其他选择的存在。  
这不奇怪。他已经望着他的主人太久，泰尔佩瑞安与劳瑞林的光芒仍照拂大地时Mairon便知晓Melkor是他探寻多时的答案，自此认定了日后注视的方向。维拉的阻挠与长久分隔未曾使Mairon有丝毫动摇，相较臣服于主人麾下接受指引的日子，他将更多时间用来继承主人未尽的理想。他隐约了解Melkor构想中的宏图，于是以此为蓝本开始了自己的征战——Mairon渴望得到Melkor的认可，笃信等待Melkor重临的时光终有尽头，为此怀着热切的期盼筹备着将为主人奉上的献礼。  
那株离群的向日葵义无反顾，从久远前起便只向着阴暗的太阳而生。  
  
至于Melkor，他的确为小狗难得的主动感到几许诧异。Melkor习惯了小狗追在他身后遵循指令，乖乖将自己摆在请教与服从的位置。即使作战会议中Mairon也鲜少提出异议，只在他点明目标后请求作为指挥出征。但他并不以此为异，Mairon不会背叛，比起浅薄的信任或所谓忠诚，Melkor更如同通晓世间公理般知晓这一点。  
尽管如此，Melkor仍然格外留心了小狗的去向。他对落入虚空后的故事并非一无所知，小狗历经的胜利与失败自然也了如指掌。以迂回战术与Feanor后裔交手的Mairon让他颇感欣慰，为此并不介意任由意犹未尽的小狗再度前去挑衅。相反地，Melkor正饶有兴致的等待着小狗下一步动作。再次面对维林诺虚伪的同源手足以前，Mairon罕见脱轨的动向是他意外的有趣消遣。  
  
指向伊瑞詹的出征在第三日准备就绪。蛰伏多年的Mairon终于再次佩上盔甲，立身安格班的殿堂中央。眼前的铁王座一扫往日冷寂，迎回了阔别数年的主人。Mairon在这一刻明了了恍若隔世的含义，他目不转睛地望着王座上的身影，几乎忘记将思绪收回。Melkor并不着急催促，反倒安静看着恍惚将眼神透过他望向虚空的小狗，直到Mairon猝然惊觉他的视线。  
而Mairon在回过神的刹那俯身，屈膝触地向他的主人行礼，述说将要胜利的信念。  
回应他的是一片寂静。  
他没有慌张太久，很快注意到进入余光中的黑袍一角——Melkor离开了王座，走下殿阶，来到他身边。Mairon的视线并未停留于此，随即便被强制着转移——Melkor伸出手，冰冷修长的食指扣住他的下颚，分明轻柔却不可违抗地迫使他抬起头，直视主人近在眼前的面容。  
上一次这样贴近他的主人，于Mairon而言或许该追溯至乌图姆诺尚存的时间。身处常年昏暗无光的安格班，渺渺烛火并未完整照亮Melkor仍藏于阴影的面庞，可Mairon仅凭此刻目光，便清楚勾勒出那让他早已烂熟于心的轮廓。  
他仍纹丝不动地单膝跪地，目光追随着主人徐徐俯身。几缕漆黑发丝擦过Mairon的脸颊，落在他肩窝。Mairon感知到主人的温热气息正附于耳际，在他放弃忍耐将要扭过头的瞬间，或许仅有他们能可听见的低语轻轻落下：  
  
“我期待你的战果，安。”


	8. Chapter 8

Mairon在遥遥望见高耸入云的迷雾山脉时才惊觉目的将近。  
离开安格班后的一路上，他心神不定、坐立难安——甚至在告别主人前已经如此。他从不奢求高悬的明月屈尊，Melkor却主动落在他面前，称得上亲昵地叫他安。但Mairon并未被这突如其来的恩赐冲昏头脑，他没有为此愉悦的空闲——Melkor的亲密鼓励如同耳边落下一道惊雷，他几乎全凭厚重的盔甲勉力支撑，才将将维持着身形不至跪倒在地。  
当然，Melkor并不是刻板无趣的引导者，这或许是他又一次心血来潮的兴致。但Marion无法控制自己的思绪发散至更多可能。Melkor从未对他有过其他称呼，Mairon一度认为主人并不在意他改换名号或皮囊。而随着努门诺尔岛的沦亡，Annatar的名字也被Mairon遗弃多时。除此之外——他不由自主地想到那个也曾这样称呼他的精灵，Melkor与他心照不宣的此战敌人。  
是他望风捕影了吗？又或者Melkor的确在借此敲打他的仆人。相较执行Melkor的命令而言，Mairon对揣测主人的想法并不擅长。但他无法克制心中翻涌的不安与焦灼，只得咬紧牙关，以免冲动之下在安格班的大殿上改口，转而请求出征罗瓦尼安。  
即使心绪波澜的Mairon也明白，那更像不打自招而非辩解。  
  
于是Mairon就这样踏上了征程。穿越埃瑞德宁莱斯时他仍沉浸在纷乱思绪中，无知无觉地收紧了手中缰绳，为此险些摔下马背。某一瞬间他甚至想即刻返程回到主人座下，但——该说什么呢？Mairon并不以为浅薄的言语能可取信于主人，而在将开战时突兀变卦显然不会是Melkor的教导。  
最终Mairon结束了无休止的与自己的争论。他决定用最直白的方式表达忠诚，没什么比扫平伊瑞詹更具说服力。他对此满怀自信——他已经成功过一次。  
  
当在迎风飘扬的战旗上看见他并不陌生的费诺里安八芒星时，Mairon知道自己发现了目标。与此同时，一束悄然摇曳的火苗再次烧灼着他的心口——随着与主人有关的繁杂忖度告一段落，让他一路行军至此的好奇心也死灰复燃了。  
  
而Telperinquar同样知晓Sauron的到来。  
回到伊瑞詹不过几日，他便收到Sauron正向迷雾山脉进军的消息。他有过近乎逃避的猜想——在幅员辽阔的阿尔达，伊瑞詹并非引人注目之地。Telperinquar并不畏惧战斗，甚至渴望着向安格班复仇。只是独自望向夜晚星空时，他难得的有一丝退却——这退意生的莫名，且不关于战斗。相较之下，Telperinquar更愿意直面Melkor的长剑，而非Sauron。Sauron的存在于他已是最大的嘲讽，血淋淋展示着他的轻信与愚蠢。即使地牢再见时断然否定了Annatar的身份，Telperinquar心中明了真相如何。他宁可经历挚友死于混战的悲痛，但他的挚友从来不曾存在，于是Telperinquar的向往也沦为笑柄。  
他任灵魂归于曼督斯神殿，以为可笑的过往也终结在魔多。但现在他意识到Sauron并不没有放过伊瑞詹——那么开战吧，属于费诺里安的火焰在Telperinquar心中从不曾熄灭。他以更为严苛的要求训练着伊瑞詹的战士，每日拖着疲惫至透支的身躯坠入无梦沉眠，直到临战前夜。  
  
Telperinquar再次挣扎着从梦中醒来。梦境的内容在他脑海中一片模糊，唯有最后一幕仍清晰停留眼前：他记得那柄锻造锤，也明白那垂落的金色发尾属于谁。  
他久久凝视着挂在墙壁上随他战斗的佩剑，回想起这里曾经发生的一切。  
你动摇了吗，Telperinquar？  
他看着在梦中握出道道血痕的掌心。  
  
你会动摇吗？  



	9. Chapter 9

格蓝都因河近来不复往日沉寂。曾经的清透水波受鲜血浸染显出浑浊，因无人涉足而有所恢复的冬青林也再度生机尽散。泾渭分明的战场上，对垒于河道两端的奥克与精灵遥遥相望。这场景已持续了几周时间。  
Mairon并不为僵持多时的战局诧异。若百年来身处曼督斯的Telperinquar仍交出与当年如出一辙的答卷应战，他才该反思是否高看了这位曾经的“挚友”。几周前Mairon一改昔日的进攻路线，转而从并不适合作为战场的宁因艾尔芙入侵。Telperinquar则绸缪更前——遣去查勘地貌的奥克在隘口被精灵杀死。四百年朝夕相处不仅使Mairon对这位费诺里安了如指掌，Telperinquar同样对Sauron的计谋洞若观火。  
  
但即使Telperinquar也不得不承认，或许诺多族早已不受命运眷顾。  
伊瑞詹的驻地中，每一日都有新的战士等待埋葬。旷日持久的消耗战使健壮的精灵们也不堪重负，而卡伦纳松的情报传来，提及更多的奥克军队正朝着伊瑞詹行进。Telperinquar心知这场战斗是他与Sauron的最终一战，但时至今日，他仍只在战场一端远远望见Sauron的身影为冬青林投下一片阴霾。Telperinquar并不认为这是Sauron的无心之举，因此顺势而为，静观他如何设下又一次诡计。  
  
这对宿敌的再次相对很快来临。  
Mairon不是刻意避开他曾经的挚友，尽管这看起来更像事实。他在等待时机，一个验证好奇的机会——让那位费诺里安见到Annatar。现在的Telperinquar将作何反应，他被好奇心驱使着筹谋，不想错过丝毫精彩。而哥布林们仿佛回应Mairon的期望，终于在又一个早晨将伊瑞詹防线攻破。于是Mairon——或是Telperinquar眼中的Sauron，越过数百年光阴，再次将长剑悬于Telperinquar颈侧。  
Mairon知道，自己等待许久的正是这样一刻。  
他握住长剑的手屹然不动，身形却在有意地操控下缓缓变幻为另一具皮囊。一片衣角、一头金发……Telperinquar意识到自己无法控制着将眼神移开。他目不转睛地望着这似曾相识的一幕，又一次眼睁睁看着宿敌化身为“挚友”，直至一位完整的赠礼之主倒映在瞳孔中。  
而Mairon对自己的收获十分满意。他再次见到了精灵几欲疯狂的扭曲面容，Telperinquar眼中似将焚毁一切的火焰也令他怀念。他得到了部分答案，是以望着曾经的挚友俯身开口，语调同当年一般无二：“Telpe、Telpe……”  
Mairon的耳语被身后哥布林突兀的欢呼声打断。他皱起眉，为被扰乱的兴致心生恼火，却在将要回身的霎那感知到熟悉的气息——  
Melkor立于阵营前方，似乎对周遭的嘈杂视若无睹，只兴味盎然地望着他的小狗。他无意与低劣的奥克浪费唇舌，而此刻正适合利用它们观察小狗的举动。  
  
Mairon手臂轻颤，长剑已在精灵颈边留下一道血痕。他忽然想起并不重要的事：这是主人初次见到Annatar。但垂死的精灵仍奋力在他脚边挣扎，甚至抓起一把遗落的弓弩用以攻击——这不是主人会欣赏的纠缠。于是Mairon不再迟疑，以Annatar的姿态挥起手臂，在他的主人注视下——  
  
一剑贯穿了精灵心口。  



	10. Chapter 10

Telperinquar依稀记得这样的情景，在记忆朦胧的某一次梦中。  
再次败于Sauron是他终于成真的梦魇。此时、此地，以及分毫无差的Annatar。他为这一天挣扎求解，几乎将自己淬炼为另一把长剑，但——一败涂地。  
眼前的破败景象仿若昨日重现，唯有Annatar手中的锋芒使他意识到时过境迁。见证伊瑞詹起落的赠礼或许如“挚友”Annatar一般，失去原本作用后便被随意抛下，遗落在不知名的角落。  
在离开曼督斯前，Telperinquar拒绝了Ereinion同行的提议。他乐见Ereinion回到久违的林顿与友人们重聚，也希望冥冥中预示的终局由自己亲手书写。  
温热的鲜血不断从致命伤口涌出，Telperinquar明白指尖的陌生触感是青草受粘稠血液浸染所致。临近正午的阳光肆意铺散在林间，他在灼人的的光线下阖上眼，试图抬起的手臂一再沉沉落下。一直以来，诺多族人中不乏美丽的金发精灵，与他交好的Finrod与Galadriel也因家族标志般耀眼的金发而为人赞叹。即使如此——Telperinquar想，无论怎样轻柔或刺目，当他望见金辉洒落，眼前永远是冬青林间向他颔首致意的Annatar。清晨的阳光逡巡在赠礼之主发间，交织为Telperinquar无法忘却的景象。  
而他终究无能抓住那束光，也要与美梦告别。  
  
Telperinquar，伟大的诺多精灵与伊瑞詹领主，力量之戒的锻造者，Feanor之下中洲最无匹的工匠。他胸中燃烧的火焰在死亡面前趋于平静，挣扎数百年的疲惫心灵最终得以安息。他的灵魂投入阿尔达以外的广阔怀抱，从此只有万物之主Eru知晓他的归处。  
  
而属于安格班的胜利也止步于此。  
仁慈的大能者再度降临，修复和乐不再的土地与河流。维拉们不断思考着驱逐黑暗的方法，直到Aule提出——融有魔戒力量的欧洛朱因或许将能吞噬Melkor的灵魂。  
他的想法也得到Manwe认同，于是所有身处阿尔达的爱努都开始了动作。Melkor失去了他的安逸步调，亲自在阵前与维拉们相对，却仍旧无能阻挡爱努们长驱直入的攻势。最终他退至巴拉督尔——此时的Melkor早已明了维拉的计划。  
  
大能者重临的第三个星期日，黑暗大敌受围攻而困于欧洛朱因。安格班残军所剩无几，追随他身边的依旧是那位堕落的迈雅。  
Manwe给予了Melkor最后一击——他仍无法理解手足的理念，也不愿再纵容他毁坏这片大陆。他在云端之上将Melkor推落，垂首望去，眼底映照着沸腾的岩浆。  
  
Mairon又一次望着他的主人坠落。  
Aule身处进攻的维拉之中，将他投入了火山口。Mairon幸运的在最后一刻攀住横生的岩壁，却在抬起头的瞬间目睹Melkor落下。  
恍惚之间，Mairon仿佛回到了数个纪元前愤怒之战的终局。他蜷缩于桑戈洛锥姆的废墟之下，望着主人坠入虚空而无能为力。  
他越过时光的洪流，仍无法拉住他的太阳。  
但这一次——Mairon心知这是无可回头的最终一战——他有其他选择。  
Mairon望着主人坠落的身影松开手。  
  
Melkor似有所觉，睁开眼朝小狗的方向望去。他近乎无奈地看着小狗，看着Mairon如过往无数次一般追随他的脚步而来。他难得的有些笑意，像是捡回小狗不久时那样，轻轻开口叹息般地呼唤他，“Mairon。”  
  
Mairon忽然明白他所求为何。他在听见主人声音的一刻发觉这样已经足够，自以为尚有满腔未及出口的话，其实也不必赘言。他的全部希望——Mairon用尽最后的力量奋力朝主人的方向靠近——不过是能可追随太阳投下的微光。  
他望着Melko再度合上双眼，最终放弃了动作。生命的最后时刻，Mairon任由黑暗笼罩自己，与主人一同消逝在岩浆深处。  
  
次生子女迎来了他们喜爱的和乐结局：蒙福之地的大能者们战胜了黑暗大敌与他的仆从。这一纪元的故事随着末日终战的胜利落下帷幕，光明再次赐福于阿尔达。  
  
从此，人们幸福地生活在一起。  
  
  
  
*同坠岩浆的灵感来自霹雳布袋戏中魔王子和赤睛的结局。他们也是很有趣的一对主仆。  
  
  
  
END


End file.
